


Sense Memory

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean's got the cure for what ails Viggo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helena_s_renn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=helena_s_renn).



> This was originally written for [**helena_s_renn**](http://helena-s-renn.livejournal.com/) for the [**wordsontongue**](http://community.livejournal.com/wordsontongue/) VigBean fic swap. It's an odd little thing--I have no idea if Viggo reacts like this to overwork and overstimulation, that's my own invention... but I figured I could have fun with the idea.

  
Viggo stretched to the limit of his bonds, strained his eyes against the blindfold covering them, enjoying the security and calm focus that both items gave him. It had taken a lot of explaining to Sean to get to this point, though, and sometimes he wondered if Sean *really* understood.  
_"I'm not going to tie you up, Viggo. I don't go in for that kind of thing. I'm not going to control you--we've got enough of that in this relationship as it is."_

_Viggo sighed, running his hands through his hair and grimacing. "You don't understand, Sean."_

_Sean echoed Viggo's sigh. "So explain it to me. You're good at that."_

_"Okay. First of all, it's not about control--well, not really. I'm not asking you to bind and blind me because I need you to take control. I'm asking because..." A long pause while Viggo thought about the best way to say what he needed. "Okay. Have you ever worked so hard that things start going...I dunno...weird with your senses? Smelling things that aren't there, feeling itches that don't make sense, that sort of thing?"_

_Sean nodded slowly. "Yeah, a couple times."_

_"Well, if I'm working too hard on painting or photography without a break, I get something like that--except I start tasting the colors of paints, or seeing light where it shouldn't be._

_"The only way that works for me to get things back on track is to, well, kinda 'reboot' the senses that are out of whack. Hence the blindfold and restraints. You've noticed that if you have a cold, or can't smell, other senses get heightened, right?"_

_Sean nodded again, but he still didn't look happy._

_"Well, that's essentially what this is. With the restraints and blindfold, my other senses take over for a while, and it gives my overworked ones a chance to reboot, find their center again. It's more about reasserting control over things than having it taken from me."_

_Sean looked reassured, somewhat. "Fine."_  
And so here Viggo was, staring at the darkness of the blindfold, and relaxing into the hold of the restraints. He always struggled a little at first, but Sean had learned to ride that out. Once Sean felt Viggo relax and go limp, it was his turn.  
Warm, gentle hands smoothed long strokes over his chest from collar to hipbones, settling Viggo into his skin a little more, giving him something to focus on, something easy. Long strokes out from his shoulders to his hands, strong movements that nevertheless grounded him.  
One more repetition, and Sean's quiet voice broke into Viggo's bliss. "Vig? What does red taste like?"  
"Copper, salt, thick," he answered, then frowned. "Damn."  
Even without sight, he could hear Sean's smile. "Quit worrying--I'll just have to work a little harder this time, that's all. Oh, the sacrifice."  
Viggo smirked. "Oh, yeah, that's easy for you to say."  
Sean's touches became more purposeful... light tickles against his collarbones, flowing down to firm flicks of thumbs against Viggo's nipples. With the first touch of Sean's lips to his nipples, Viggo's sense of smell kicked in again--what had been filled with coppery red, salty blue, and burned-gold yellow, now filled with the familiar spice of Sean's shampoo, the scent of clean sweat rising off them both, and faintly, the scent of salt and bitterness from his own and Sean's leaking cocks... this was a definite turn-on for them both, even if it had taken Sean longer to acknowledge that.  
Viggo took a deep breah. "Hmmmm," he purred. Sean flicked his tongue across one nipple again. "Better? What do you smell, Vig?"  
"Hmmm.... you, us... good."  
This time Viggo *felt* Sean's smile against his skin. "Good. What does blue taste like, Vig?"  
A flicker of tongue. "Salt?"  
Sean chuckled. "Getting closer.. but I still need to work on you, obviously."  
Viggo smiled. "Yeah, I'm a fixer-upper. I know."  
Sean laughed at that, the sort of full laugh that left his eyes sparkling and his throat a long line from his thrown-back head. Viggo almost wished he had the blindfold off... but not yet.  
Sean's hands slid their way down Viggo's legs, rubbing at tense muscles, gently sliding up tender skin on the inside of his thighs, before taking his cock in a firm grip and starting to stroke. Viggo groaned, bucked against the ties, and relaxed again into Sean's grip and rhythm.  
"That's it--good, Viggo. Go with it." Harder, faster strokes, and then he was *there*, pushing upward and holding it while he came in long, hard pulses, feeling the warm splash against his skin, the throb of his pulse, seeing nothing but the darkness behind his eyes, and smelling the hot salt/bleach scent of his own come.  
Finally, he relaxed back to the bed, and felt Sean loosening the ties on his wrists and ankles. "One more time, Viggo... what does blue taste like?"  
"Mmm... blue.... blue's a color, what do you mean?"  
"Eyes closed, Vig." The blindfold lifted off his eyes, and he slowly opened them to let in late afternoon sun.  
Taste was back online--Sean kissed him, and all he could taste was Sean's own familiar sweetness. Likewise for sight--the only light was the bright sun of Sean's happy smile.  
"You're a strange man, Vig... but I love you even so. Better?"  
"Mmm, yeah. Better. Thanks, Sean."  
"Welcome. And it's your turn to figure out how I taste, now."  
Viggo smiled, and inhaled musk and watched light. He loved his man.  



End file.
